Self insert ben 10 x justice league unlimited
by Theodore14
Summary: I was sent to the justice league unlimited universe with the omnitrix


Theodore POV

It was a boring day I was sitting in my room with a full week off from school and I was bored I had nothing to read, I maxed out all of my games and my friends where all busy meaning eternal boredom. So I decided to head out for the day, I got dressed in a yellow pullover hoodie with black sleeves and hood and two yellow stripes on each upper arm with the sleeves pushed up a black shirt on underneath blue jeans and yellow converse. I grabbed my wallet and phone and walked towards the bus stop, I got on the bus that went to the mall and sat down in the back after a couple of stops one of my friends got on and we just talked and then more friends got on and we all decided to just go to the mall together.

Once we reached the mall we all got off of the bus and walked inside and since there were only 10 of us we all split up and went to different areas only meeting back up after a few hours at the food court and sitting down at a big table and eating together when a large blue portal opened and started to suck people towards it one kid almost went in but I decided to let go of the table and fly towards the portal pushing the kid away as I was then sucked in and then everything went black. Once I opened my eyes I was in some random city and there were people with wings and strange armor so I got up from the bench that I was on and walked on the sidewalk towards what looked like a library when I was stopped by the bird men "identification please" he asked a I pulled out my driving permit but I noticed that I had a yellow watch on but decided to not draw attention to it they then handed me my permit back "have a good day sir" they said before walking away as i then walked straight into an alley when no one was looking.

I then hid behind a trash can and looked at the watch it was a yellow version of the alien force omnitrix but it had a normal watch faceplate which I then pressed one of its buttons and it changed the faceplate to the omnitrix symbol. After that I decided to activate the omnitrix and some hologram's popped up of fourarms with my haircut (cabel from Deadpool 2 yes I actually have that haircut deal with it) and the heroes United clothes for him I then turned the dial and after passing all of the original aliens I saw the alien force aliens and continued until I found astrodactyl and transformed. The only thing that was different between mine and bens is that the green is yellow and the bird men seemed to have noticed that I was there after the yellow light so I blasted off into the night straight towards their base and broke inside soon I found the freaking justice league "hey do you guys need help squak" I asked as flash turned his head towards me "great we're being saved by a dinosaur" he said looking down "alien not dinosaur" I corrected before tapping my omnitrix and transforming "fourarms" I said before freeing him and the others "come on let's get outta here" I said as I ran towards the exit the others following me before I transform back into astrodactyl and grab the flash as Superman grabs Batman and Wonder Woman grabs Green Lantern as the Martian flys next to us as we reach Gotham.

Once we landed we hide in some alleys and I detransformed as we stopped inside of a clothing store "we need to hide" he said as Martian manhunter then Shapeshifted Into a normal man as Batman then says who everyone is before looking at me "I'm theodore, nice to meet ya" I said as my omnitrix beeped and I held it up "what is it doing" Wally asked as the faceplate popped out and it shot two beams out, one hit Superman the other hit Martian manhunter and then they stopped "new dna cataloged" it said before deactivating itself and everyone looked at me "what, that's what surprised you not the fact that I'm sixteen" I said as they all had changed clothes and we all exited and I went with Bruce and Diana as we posed as a family. We finally reached Wayne manor and went inside heading straight to the batcave and they changed into their suit as we waited for everyone else Clark and j'onn soon arrived now it was just Wally and John.

I then activated my omnitrix and looked at my two new aliens not gonna use them until I name them, so I dialed up swampfire and then deactivated my omnitrix. Wally and John finally show up and then they talk battle strategy while I wonder if I still have to go to high school or not when hawk woman showed up and gave John his ring back and then we were attacked by hawk people and I transformed into swampfire and fought but I got my head blasted off "kid" flash shouted before they fought the hawk people away and walked over to me and Wally kneeled before I regrew my head "ugh remind me to not get hit that hard again, it hurt like hell" I said as they all just looked at me wide eyed "what methonosians heal quickly" I said as I sat up and detransformed "oh that stings maybe I shouldn't get my head blown off anymore" I said as I stood up "so, how do we stop them" I asked as I then activated my omnitrix before Batman stopped me "your inexperienced and could die in battle" he said looking at me as I yanked my arm away from him and dialed up atomix "Nope, I'm not going easy anymore, they've shown how far they'll go now we'll show them not to mess with earth" I said before walking outside and transforming "Atomix" I said before floating up "I suggest you all stay here, thing up there are about to go nuclear" I said before flying off to the ship and floating infront of it as the shouted commands at me "surrender or die" they said as fighter jets came out and I sent blasts at them killing them with easy "I suggest you leave or you'll end up like your men" before they all rushed off of the ship and flew away to a teleported and disappeared as I flew into the station and transformed into upgrade and changed the entire ship into the justice league hideout that it became eventually and detransformed before activating the comma on the ship "Theodore to justice league, this is the watch tower you guys might wanna get up here we got a home base" I said before heading to the landing bay and sitting down and waited.

After a few minutes they finally arrived and I let them in as Batman landed his batwing and everyone got out of it and stood in the hanger as I walked in "welcome to the new watch tower, ps you guys missed the final battle" I said as we walked towards the main meeting room before I put six communicators on the table "have fun justice league, I gotta go and do my own thing" I said as I tried to walk off but Superman put his hand on my shoulder "not until you explain everything son" he said as I sighed and turned around "take a seat this is gonna take awhile" I said before we all sat down and I explained everything to them as they all just stared at me. Batman then spoke up "your gonna need a place to stay" he said as everyone then looked at me "and a school to go to" Wonder Woman added "not to mention a guardian to look after you" flash said at the end as I stood up "yeah you guys can take care of that, I'm gonna go try out the training room I made" I said before rushing off to the elevator and taking it down to the training room before I hopped out of the elevator and transformed into a random alien.

Wally POV

We all looked at each other as the kid rushed off "Batman, since your the billionaire you can set up the kids school stuff after we figure out who his guardian should be" I said as we all began debating before finally deciding that John would be looking after him and Bruce began working on making the paper work exist as well as get Theodore into a good high school. We then talked on about how things would work from now on especially since we need to protect our world now just us heroes and with thousands others and such a big base we are gonna need to bring a lot here.

Chapter end

(How did I do I think this was a pretty good start)


End file.
